


Will You Marry Me?

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never been one for commitment but... better late than never, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my deviantART, but since I've gotten an account here, I decided to repost some of my favorites here.

Dean grumbled to himself as he tried to fix his hair, which just so happened to be sticking up in the oddest way possible. Dean was never one who focused on his looks, hell, he barely showered in the morning. But, today was different. Today was special. But, just because life liked to fuck him over so much, Dean was overall frustrated with his appearance. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in all sorts of angles, the bags under his eyes looked deeper and darker, not to mention he hadn't shaved in awhile and was beginning to grow a layer of stubble. 

Dean glanced down at his watch and looked at the time, shit, it was almost time. He managed to tame his hair slightly and shave quickly before heading to the door. He grabbed his keys, the flowers and made sure to grab the small little box that was perched on top of his dresser. There was no way he could forget that, not after all the time and effort he put into it. It was just around 6:40 as Dean pulled up to their meeting spot, perfect timing. Dean slammed the door to his baby, the black '67 Chevy Impala, and trudged up the hill. He held the bouquet of roses tightly in his hand and the small box in the other.

He felt his heart racing as he slowly made his way toward the spot. Dean couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous… actually, he did. He remembered it far too well. Dean continued to walk, up the hill and past the trees and up another hill. He had the way engraved in his brain, he knew it like the back of his hand. His breath got caught in his throat as he reached the clearing, where a small tombstone stood, with just a short and simple etching.

Castiel, The Angel With Too Much Heart  
2013

Of course, there was no birth year, seeing as no one knew when he was born. Dean tried to say something but he couldn't find his voice for a second. "It's… been awhile, since I've come up here." He finally said, his voice was hoarse and dry. "Sorry," He coughed, blushing slightly "Haven't talked to you in a long time." He gently brushed away a few leaves that rested on top of his tombstone, letting his fingers trace over the engraved letters. "I must look like crap… it's been hard for me to sleep since…" Dean coughed again, not able to finish his sentence.

"Well, Sammy's been good. Him and Amelia didn't work out but, hey, he seemed happy the last time I called. He's been, uh, hunting with Garth." Dean knew Cas would ask why he wasn't hunting with Dean instead. He gently placed the roses next to the granite stone. "These are for you… I just… uh, haven't been able to… go out and hunt lately…" He shrugged. Normally, Dean would've thought talking to a grave was stupid. But.. not when it was Cas' grave. His Cas.

"I don't exactly know where angels go when they die but… how is it there? Got that stick out of your ass yet?" Dean felt tears welling up as he mentioned that. He'd always tease him about being so by the book and straight-laced. But, now that he was gone… Dean missed it. "The lady I bought those flowers from had blue eyes, like yours… but not nearly as blue." He let the tears roll down his cheeks, not caring. It wasn't the first time he had cried at Cas' grave. He missed those eyes so much, so curious, so loving, so blue. What he would do just to see them again and their owner… Dean would do just about anything. He'd go back to Hell for an eternity if it meant he could see those eyes again.

"Why did you have to go and do something so stupid?!" He exclaimed, burying his face in his hands and started to sob. "W-why did you have to step in front of me?! Why couldn't you have just let the a-angel blade stab me instead of you?!… it probably wouldn't have killed me, it was only going toward my shoulder." Dean nearly screamed as the tears fell harshly from his eyes. Dean replayed that moment every night in his head, analyzing everything that had happened. If Cas hadn't moved in front of him, if he had just gone when Dean told him to, he would still be alive.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for yelling… it's been… a rough couple of months without you… Sam tried helping but… he tried his best." Hell, everyone tried to help Dean. Sam, Garth, Benny. They tried to get him out of the apartment he had bought, get him back into hunting, but Dean just couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to doing what killed Cas.

Dean sighed and wiped away his tears with the edge of his dress shirt. "Oh, uh, you must be wondering about this get up?" Dean laughed dryly. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans, which was a lot more fancier than his usual attire. He gripped the black box tight in his hand, "Do you remember what today is?" he asked softly, gazing down at the grave. "It's the day you first appeared to me… when you were, busting out the light fixtures and you told me…" Dean chuckled softly, he remembered how terrified him and Bobby were. "You told me… 'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'" Dean had memorized that sentence perfectly. The very first time he had ever met Cas without his ears nearly bleeding.

"Anyway, I'm getting off topic…" Dean shook his head. He slowly got down on one knee and faced his boyfriend's grave. He flipped the box open and revealed a small wedding ring. "Castiel, will you marry me?" Dean held the box out to the grave and held his breath, as if he was expecting an answer. And he was. He chuckled to himself and pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on top of Cas' grave. "I… I know, you can't answer me any more but… I wanted to make it official… to prove my love for you… and at least now…" Now I can wear my ring too. Now I can pretend that you said yes. I can pretend that you're wearing your ring proudly. I can pretend that we had a small ceremony, with Sam and their friends. I can pretend we lived a long and happy life together.

Dean dropped his other knee down and broke down, sobbing into his hands again. But, that's all that he could do. Pretend that they had lived the best life they ever could. No monsters, no demons, no Hell, no Purgatory, no hunting, no nothing. Just Dean and his Castiel. That's all he needed was him. And now, he had gone too far for Dean to reach him. Dean sighed and stood up and walked away from the grave and back toward his car. The wind started to blow strong and even knocked the flowers down, but didn't move the ring at all. Just as Dean had reached his car and started to drive off, a small piece of paper fell from the sky and landed perfectly on top of Cas' grave.

Yes.


End file.
